fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yozora Mizuki/Prism Jumps
This page lists all known Prism Jumps which have been performed by Yozora Mizuki in Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Prism Jump Chain Melodical Splash Mizuki uses this jump as first part of her jump chain, similar to many other Prism Stars. She jumps twice into the air while a huge music note and a few other, smaller ones alongside colored glitter pattern appear behind her. She names the jump with the second jump. She continues with the next jump. This jump does not create another background and is performed soley on the stage. The Jump bases on the other Splash Jumps of Rainbow Live. The jump leaves a few glimmers in the air. Music Sheet Slider Mizuki jumps into the air and starts sliding on a line of a music sheet. She slides down in a spiral. Several red music notes appear around her and red glitter is left in the air. This jump does not create another background and is performed soley on the stage. The jump is based on DoReMiFa Slider. Prism Show Live! Mizuki uses this jump as third jump of her chain. Mizuki lands on a huge black loud speaker. A red guitar flies towards her from the sky. After playing a few sounds, the guitar flies away and she catches two drumsticks. She plays again a few sounds before the same thing happends with a keyboard, a xylophone and a violin. Finally, she catches a baton and the six instruments continue playing without a musican. The jump doesn't create another background. The jump is based on Rainbow Live's Prism Live. Eternal Aria Mizuki uses this jump as fourth jump of her chain. The jump is also considered as her signature jump. Mizuki returns to the main stage and starts singing the refrain of the performed song again but alone without backvocals and off-vocal. While doing so, she flies into the air, followed by various colored glitter. She continues singing in the air itself. Several rain drops appear around her. After finishing it, a sound wave touches the rain drops and they sepperate into many smaller rain drops. Mizuki is now surrounded by several small rainbows. The awakening of the muse Mizuki only uses this jump once in Episode 50 and its recap in episode 51. It starts with Mizuki standing on a lake in the dark night. The moon and the stars are mirrored in the lake and a few trees are atanding around it. Mizuki starts skating around on the lake before jumping again. She flies, turning around herself, towards the starry sky. The scene is similar to the original aurora rising. As soon as she reaches the end up the flying-up part, a bright light appear behind her, glowing strong. Other jumps Starlight Accession In Episode 31, Mizuki tries to perform Rikaa's signature jump "Starlight Accession". She is seen in darkness. She stands alone and looks around herself. A bright light starts shining above her. She reaches out with her hand and jumps but cannot reach it. She falls back into the dark. In diffrent to the original jump, Mizuki falls down rather hurtful onto the ice stage and the jump failed. Summer Splash The jump was performed with Yorukawa Akari and the opening of the jump chain. Both girls jump into the air twice. Around them, water balls, water splashes, parasols and other summer-related things appear. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Prism Jumps Category:Infinite Skies/Unfinished